


i can’t say

by tuoek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Land of Waves Arc, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoek/pseuds/tuoek
Summary: After the battle on the bridge, Sasuke still has some questions left unanswered and he demands to know how Naruto ”has that power”.





	i can’t say

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in silence. He looked deep in thought.

”What'd ya want, Sasuke?” a voice interrupted him. ”It’s getting dark out.”

”At the bridge, earlier.” Sasuke broke the silence. He stopped and looked at the other boy. ”What the hell was that?”

Naruto gave a confused look. ”I don’t understand?”

”That chakra.”

Naruto realized what Sasuke was talking about.

”I mean, I don’t know.” Naruto faked an equally confused look. ”That’s the first time that’s happened.”

Sasuke clearly wasn’t satisfied with that answer. ”You don’t know?” he gritted his teeth. ”You have that kind of power, and you don’t know?”

Naruto grinned. ”Yeah, I’m just that awesome!”

”That power should be mine!” Sasuke yelled. Naruto took a step back in surprise.

”Look, I don’t know what you want me to say, Sasuke.” he looked at the boy in confusion of his anger.

”I am the rookie! I am the one with the most potential! I am the one who’s going to fulfill my ambition.” Sasuke stepped forward with each sentence. ”So why do you, a dead last, a loser.” he poked Naruto in the chest. ”Get to have what’s rightfully mine.”

Naruto’s expression turned from a grin to a frown. ”Sasuke, I get that you wanna be the best and outdo me and Sakura, but how dare you insult me knowing how hard I try.” he said.

Sasuke stood back from Naruto. ”I don’t care how hard you try.” he scowled. ”What I care to know, is how you have that kind of power and I don’t!” 

”Why do you need so much power?!” Naruto yelled at him. He didn’t understand why Sasuke couldn’t develop his skills along the way, like every other genin.

”Because I need to kill my brother, Naruto!” Sasuke balled his hands into fists. ”So tell me. Tell me now, how did you get that power!” 

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Naruto understood Sasuke’s need for power, but he didn’t agree with him.

He thought about his options. He could tell Sasuke, and risk losing a supposed friend, along with breaking the law, or not tell him, and make Sasuke mad with him for awhile.

It took everything Naruto had in him to choose the latter. He’d rather deal with an angsty Sasuke, than lose him completely. But, he truly wished that he could tell Sasuke.

He took a deep breath. ”I can’t say.”

”What?!” Sasuke was not happy. ”What’d you mean you can’t say?!”

”I mean, that I can’t say, Sasuke.”

Sasuke activated his sharingan and yelled. ”You will tell me yourself or I will force you to!”

”I’m not gonna fight you.” Naruto surprised himself by saying that. However, he thought it was a smart move.

”Then tell me!” Sasuke got even angrier. ”We’re friends right, Naruto?!” he thought that maybe if he recognized Naruto as something that the boy always wanted, he would cave and tell him.

No matter how happy Naruto was hearing that, he still wasn’t going to tell Sasuke. ”I can’t tell you, Sasuke.”

”Can’t or won’t?!” 

”Both.”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his jacket. ”Why not.”

”I can’t say.” Naruto was getting tired of Sasuke’s attitude.

”Fuck!” Sasuke threw Naruto to the ground. ”Everyone’s always holding me back! Never letting me get what I want, and what I need!” he exclaimed. ”And now, even you’re getting ahead of me!”

Naruto stood back up. ”Sasuke, I-”

”Naruto.” Sasuke air quoted. ”The dead last at the academy, the one everyone hates and ignores!” he listed insults at Naruto. ”And the one who thinks he’s better than me!”

”I don’t think I’m better than you!” Naruto chimed in. He was getting worried.

”Then tell me! How did you get that power?” Sasuke sounded desperate at this point.

”I can’t say.”

”How!”

”I can’t say.”

”Naruto, tell me!”

”I can’t say!”

”Damn it, Naruto! Tell me or I swear to god I’ll-”

”I can’t say!” Naruto’s voice cracked. He looked on the brink of tears. ”I can’t say, I can’t say, I can’t say.” he repeated and looked down. ”So, stop already.”

Sasuke stared at him. With contempt, anger, pity and even sadness.

”I can’t say.” Naruto whispered.

Sasuke straightened his back and sighed in defeat. ”You can’t say.” he said and left the area.

Naruto sat down and rested his face in his hands. ”I can’t say.” he firmly said to particularly no one but himself.

”I can’t say.”

**Author's Note:**

> This again is just me unloading my brain before it explodes. I like short but impactful little stories.


End file.
